Sorceress Ida
Ida is the daughter of Irene and Dor, twin sister of Ivy and older sister of Dolph, and wife of Hilarion. She is the sorceress of the idea. Any idea posited to her comes true, with stipulations. First, she must believe that it will come true and it usually does. Second, the idea must come from a person who does not know her talent. History of Ida In The Color of Her Panties, Ida was revealed to be the lost twin of Ivy. However, this may have been the result of her talent. Whatever the case, it remains true. Ida was raised by the otterbees and taught by Cerebral, a centaur. In The Dastard a man named Ho comes across the Dastard. Ho tells the Dastard about his plans to meet Ida, for Ho's talent is selective amnesia. Ho even mentions the possibility of a daughter of theirs being named Idaho. The Dastard undoes Ho's plans, and Ho and Ida never meet. Also in The Dastard another daughter of Ida named Idyll is mentioned while Melody, Harmony, and Rhythm are on Ptero. In Cube Route Ida on the Blue Face of Pyramid gets a visitor named Jaycn from the Red Face of Pyramid, who is the magician of matter. He is under a curse to have no relationship with a woman whose talent he knows. Since Jaycn does not know Ida's talent, he can have a relationship with her. He is still with Ida when Cube leaves for Torus. Ida meets and marries Prince Hilarion of the Isle of Adamant in Knot Gneiss. We find out Ida had been betrothed to Hilarion since she was two years old. Ione is their daughter. Moons of Ida A small moon has begun orbiting her head. It is named Ptero by Karen Baldwin and contains every person who ever existed, exists, will exist, or might exist in Xanth. On each moon, near the center or the same location as Castle Roogna is another Princess Ida. For Xanthians to travel up the chain, they have to be asleep as the chain is only accessible to people's souls. The Ida on Ptero has another moon, Pyramid, where the inhabitants use a barter system that results in givers gaining size and receivers losing size. This Ida has Torus, who has Cone, who has Dumbbell and so on. This continues into infinity, with each moon having different shapes, inhabitants, and rules. The exact sequence of planets has only been revealed up to fifteen, however they have traveled further. In this manner, Ida is the caretaker of every idea conceivable, and a good many that are not. Because of her moons, and the "blessing" her talent can confer, a visit to Princess Ida has become almost mandatory in the later Xanth novels. It is revealed in Air Apparent that this chain extends into Mundania itself and cycles back to the original Ida. Appearances Major character * The Color of Her Panties * Faun & Games * Knot Gneiss Minor character * Demons Don't Dream * Roc and a Hard Place * Yon Ill Wind * Zombie Lover * The Dastard * Swell Foop * Up in a Heaval * Cube Route * Currant Events * Pet Peeve * Board Stiff Mention * Harpy Thyme * Stork Naked * Well-Tempered Clavicle * Esrever Doom Category:Xanth characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians